el interminable dia de Ichigo
by Violeta Asakura
Summary: YUPI, POR FIN EL CAPITULO 5, vaya dia mas raro el dia Ichigo, parece interminable y encima de eso Rukia esta muy pegada con Renji. Oigan si hay algo malo en el fic haganmelo saber. aunque ya se que no tiene sentido igual que yo XD!
1. mas cerveza para la cabeza

Hola

Hola!!

Para empezar hace mas de un año que no subo nada de nada T.T (gracias Universidad, de hecho en verdad me estoy haciendo responsable…. Jejejeje ya con 20 años quien no.)

Así que aquí esta un Fic con mi obsesión de turno, ¡Bleach!

Bueno de hecho es un gran crossover y no tiene el más mínimo sentido como la mayoría de los fics humorosos que hago. Así que para no aburrirlos comenzamos.

Los personajes del crossover no se los voy a decir para hacerla más de emoción y porque me da hueva escribirlos todos. XD

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE (Y SI ASI FUERA NO ESTARIA ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS BABOSADAS XD), NI TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERAN A CONTINUACION ME PERTENECEN, TODOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.

EL INTERMINABLE DIA DE ICHIGO

**MÁS CERVEZA PARA LA CABEZA**

La luz del sol matutino de Karakura que entraba por la ventana y los cantos de los pajaros despertaron a Kurosaki Ichigo, la "cruda" realidad le caía encima.

-Maldición, como fui a aceptar el reto de haber cuantas caguamas puedes tomar, aunque no me sorprende que Matsumoto-san haya ganado- pensó Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo!, Ya levántate que ya es de día -se oyó una voz estridente proveniente de un peluche en forma de león.

-ah, ya cállate y vete a comer tus paletas tutsi, Sanji - dijo Ichigo rebotando al peluche en unas botellas de caguama que había regadas de la noche anterior.

(si han visto en la versión censurada de ONE PIECE, Sanji en vez de traer un cigarro trae una paleta y si se preguntan porque Ichigo llama a Kon Sanji, los que hayan visto ONE PIECE ya entenderán los que no, no se preocupen ya conocerán a Sanji)

-Oi, no te metas con las paletas tutsi, y ya deja de llamarme- dijo Kon enfurecido, acariciando una paleta Tutsi.

Ichigo se levanto, pero todo le dio vueltas y se detuvo de la pared.

-¡Ahh!, maldición, lo bueno es que mi papa y mis hermanas se fueron a esa convención de medicina en Okinawa, si no, nos hubieran cachado… aunque pensándolo bien… creo que fue por eso que organizamos esa fiesta- exclamo Ichigo recordando la noche anterior.

FLASH BACK DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR.

(CON LA CANCION DE FONDO MAS CERVEZA PARA LA CABEZA DE GENITALLICA… SI, ASI SE LLAMABA O SE LLAMA ESTA BANDA QUE A ESTA ALTURAS NO SE SI TODAVIA EXISTE, PERO QUE MIS PRIMOS ESCUCHABAN MUCHO).

-¡Hey!, más cerveza para la cabeza, más cerveza para la cabeza- cantaba Matsumoto Rangiku con singular alegría sosteniendo dos botellas de caguama mientras bailaba.

-¡Matsumoto! como tu capitán te ordeno que te detengas- exclamo Hitsugaya rojo como un tomate mientras la veía bailar como teibolera profesional sobre una mesa.

Para ese entonces Renji e Ikkaku ya estaban ebrios y tirados en el piso inconcientes.

Rukia y Orihime igual de borrachas, también bailaban. (Como es que ellas dos accedieron a tomar, ¿Quién sabe?)

Entretanto Chad ya estaba hasta las chanclas con una botella de tequila a su lado.

-Oi, Sado, que no se supone que los menores de edad no bebían según tu- exclamo Uryuu Ishida horrorizado al ver a su amigos ebrios.

-Siii… pero es que no sabes que soy mitad mexicano… en México… hip... Los chicos de nuestra edad se ponen hasta las chanclas con tequila… hip

(ah, los recuerdos de burlarte de tus amigos ebrios en prepa).

-Así que… éntrale- dijo Chad y le zambullo la botella de tequila a Ishida, que tosió y escupió.

- aghhh, cof…cof quema… quema cof, cof... como es que los mexicanos pueden tomar esto como si fuera agua (**N.A.: con pura practica mí querido Ishida**)- dijo Ishida tocándose la garganta, pero no alcanzo a decir más porque Ichigo y Chad le metieron un embudo a la boca y le vaciaron una botella de caguama.

Mientras Hitsugaya era ahogado por los pechos de Matsumoto que lo abrazaba completamente ebria.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Ichigo aclaro su vista y su mareo paso poco a poco, entonces se percato de algo que no había visto antes debido al mareo.

Allí en el piso de su habitación estaba Rukia tirada, en ropa interior color rosada con estampados de Barney… em que diga Chappy.

-ahhhhhhh, que paso anoche- grito Ichigo llevándose las manos la cabeza y mirando su ropa y la de rukia tirada por todos lados.

FLASH BACK

… En Negro

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-no puedo recordar nada- grito Ichigo en desesperación y rojo como un tomate.

-lo lamento Ichigo pero no paso nada- dijo Kon sacando una cámara de video y encendiéndola.

-oi, ¿tu como sabes eso? y ¿de donde sacaste esa cámara? – pregunto Ichigo

-Internet- Respondió Kon sin importancia. (Me encanta cuando dicen eso en los padrinos mágicos).

Ichigo miro por la pantalla de la cámara y vio como el entraba a su habitación con Rukia en brazos, los dos extremadamente borrachos y riéndose como tontos.

Ichigo puso Rukia en su cama y comenzó a desvestirse quedando en boxers mientras Rukia lo miraba.

- es tu turno Rukia- exclamo Ichigo mientras Rukia se paraba de la cama y comenzaba a desvestirse lanzándole la ropa en la cara al shinigami sustituto (si estaban borrachos pero nada pendejos).

-estas preparado Ichigo- exclamo Rukia, avanzando hacia la cama.

-más puesto que un calcetín- dijo Ichigo recostándose en la cama.

Rukia se acerco, pero antes de llegar a la cama súbitamente cayo al piso roncando.

-Rukia- dijo Ichigo incorporándose en la cama.

-Ruk…- y no dijo mas porque el también cayo inconciente en la cama.

-Rayos, esto lo iba a poner en Internet junto con las fotos de Rukia en ropa interior- se oyó la voz de Kon y entonces la imagen se corto.

-¿Como que lo ibas a poner en Internet? Y ¿Cuáles son esas fotos de Rukia en ropa interior?- exclamo Ichigo furioso y rojo como un tomate después de ver su escenita en la cámara.

- eh este creo que me habla Rei Ayanami- exclamo Kon y salio Corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Maldito, ven aquí – grito Ichigo dispuesto a perseguir a Kon pero recordó que Rukia aun seguía dormida en el piso, y para la suerte de Ichigo tenia el sueño pesado, puesto que no se movió.

Ichigo como pudo la levanto y recogió la ropa de Rukia del piso y sin hacer ruido la metió a la habitación de sus hermanas y la acomodo en su cama, Ichigo se quedo unos instantes contemplándola dormir. Se veía tan hermosa, su piel blanca hacia contaste con su ropa interior rosa pálido y su cabello negro caí graciosamente sobre la almohada.

-Que voy a hacer con lo que siento- exclamo Ichigo tocándose el pecho justo donde su corazón latía con mas fuerza al ver a Rukia.

Entonces sacudió su cabeza fuertemente como queriendo sacudir ideas confusas y se dio cuenta de que si no se iba Rukia despertaría y como los dos estaban aun en ropa interior se armaría un problema, así que se fue a duchar se arreglo y bajo a revisar los daños de la noche anterior.

Ikkaku aun seguía dormido en el mismo sitio de anoche, Orihime e Ishida no estaban por ningún lado, Chad dormía tranquilamente en el sofá, Matsumoto y Renji estaban abrazados en el piso, Renji prácticamente tenía la cabeza escondida entre los pechos de Matsumoto.

-Buenos días Kurosaki- dijo una voz a espaldas de Ichigo.

Era Hitsugaya que ya traía el uniforme del instituto y ya estaba bañado.

-ah, buenos días Toushiro- dijo Ichigo dándose la vuelta.

-ahhhhh, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que para ti soy capitán Hitsugaya- dijo Hitsugaya enojado.

- ya, ya, esta bien, pero pensé que estarías en casa de Inoue- dijo Ichigo.

- Bueno me quede dormido en tu techo, y esta mañana me despertó un señor canoso que decía que por fin tenia pruebas contundentes de que los marcianos existían, puesto que mi cabello era blanco y no parecía humano y que si quería aparecen en un programa de televisión llamado los tres milenios o los misterios de los tres milenios (no se hagan ya sabemos de quien se trata) o algo así y entonces…- pero Hitsugaya se cayo al ver a Renji y a Matsumoto abrazados en el piso.

-Abarai suelta a mi teniente- grito Hitsugaya enojado.

-ahhh no, Bambi, corre, corre, no dejes que los cazadores te atrapen- grito Renji despertando de golpe y aun abrazando a Matsumoto mientras esta murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Entonces Matsumoto abrió los ojos y al ver a Renji tan cerca grito, el grito despertó a Chad y a Ikkaku.

-oigan, porque tanto ruido- dijo Ishida saliendo de quien sabe donde con el uniforme de Orihime puesto y detrás de le venia Orihime con la ropa de Ishida puesta.

Entonces todos se les quedaron viendo con los ojos cuadrados.

-oigan porque nos miran tan raro- pregunto Orihime con su típico aire despistado.

Entonces Ishida y Orihime se miraron y…

FLASH BACK DE ORIHIME E ISHIDA

(… SOLO ELLOS LO PUEDEN VER XD)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Lanzaron un grito que se oyó por todo Karakura, mientras los demás los miraban con una gotita en la nuca.

Bueno después de que estuvieron bien despiertos y bien crudos se arreglaron (no pregunten de donde sacaron ropa limpia, que ni yo misma se) y se curaron la cruda con unos chilaquiles cortesía de Chad.

Al llegar a la escuela Ichigo aun no se podía sacar de la mente la imagen de Rukia en ropa interior y esto lo distraía.

Pero la escuela transcurrió de forma normal con Keigo haciendo un drama por cualquier cosa, Chizuru acosando a cuanta chica se le pusiera enfrente y Rukia no se despegaba de Renji.

A Ichigo esa situación ya le molestaba y a la salida de la escuela se acerco a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación que tenían.

Bueno pus hasta aquí les dejo, la verdad es que estoy un poquiito oxidada porque hace mucho que no escribo, asi que agradeceria sus reviews para cpnpcer su opinión.

El proximo capi lo subiero el lunes.

Sayonara D

Aeris


	2. con jutsus equivocados

Hola

Bueno, pues lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo para que se sigan botando de la risa.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y gracias a SsofiXX, Beatifull Madness y a Kuchiki-Jae por los favoritos.

Así que sin más que decir más que gracias a todos y gracias por leer, empieza el capitulo 2.

**CON JUTSUS EQUIVOCADOS**

-entonces que Renji, ¿lo haces o no?- dijo Rukia

- pero que va a pasar si Kuchiki Taicho nos descubre- pregunto Renji nervioso.

-no lo va a descubrir a menos de que tu abras la bocota- dijo Rukia furiosa.

-y ahora que se traen estos malditos- dijo Ichigo enfurecido sintiendo que algo le corroía la entrañas.

- acaso esos son celos- murmuro burlonamente el hollow interior de Ichigo.

-cállate pendejo- dijo Ichigo.

-si señor… yo solo quería aparecer un poco en este fanfic- exclamo rápidamente el hollow llorando en su esquina Emo, en posición fetal, y rodeado por un aura depresiva. (Al estilo Tamaki de Ouran High Scool Host Club).

-Oi, Rukia, espera- dijo Ichigo deteniéndolos.

-eh, ah, lo siento ichigo pero… Renji y yo tenemos algo que hacer- exclamo Rukia sonrojada.

-así, es Ichigo, así que ni se te ocurra pararte por tu casa hasta en la noche- dijo Renji.

-Renji- grito Rukia furiosa.

-¿Eh?, ¿que es lo que están tramando?, ¿Qué esconden?, ¿George Bush será presidente por tercera ocasión?- dijo Ichigo sacando un micrófono de quien sabe donde.

-mira no se si va a ser presidente por tercera ocasión, lo que pasa es que Urahara quiere que le ayudes en unas cosas importantes eso era lo que quería decir el idiota de Renji- dijo Rukia mirando furiosa a Renji.

-bueno, es hora de irnos Renji- dijo Rukia y haciendo un jutsu desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿que rayos?- exclamo Ichigo dando un salto hacia atrás.

-jejeje, es que nos encanta Naruto y con eso de que tenemos poder espiritual y toda la cosa aprendimos a hacer jutsus- dijo Renji

Bueno nos vemos dijo Renji, y haciendo un jutsu fue envuelto por una nube de humo, pero al disiparse el humo, en vez de Renji había un muchacha desnuda, de largo cabello suelto de color rojo y tatuajes en el cuerpo y la cara.

-¡Ahhh, no, otra vez no!- grito Ichigo horrorizado. (Es que el pobre quedo medio traumado con lo de Yoruichi).

-Renji, ¡eres una chica!- grito Ichigo medio cubriéndose los ojos. (Si no es tonto, el Ichigo XD)

-¿eh?, ¿que? ¿Cuál chica?... ahhh me equivoque de jutsu- grito Renji tratando de cubrirse con sus cabellos.

Mientras tanto todos los chicos del instituto y la pervertida de Chizuru se lanzaron sobre el pobre Renji, pero un chico con uniforme de kendo y una espada de madera lo apartó a espadazos.

- no temas cabellos de fuego, Kuno Tatewaki esta aquí para protegerte- dijo el chico de la espada de madera.

-Que cabellos de fuego ni que nada tarado- exclamo Renji mandándolo a volar de un puñetazo.

-cabellos de fuego- grito Kuno despareciendo en el horizonte con un destello brillante. (Al estilo equipo Rocket cuando los mandan a volar XD).

-Rukia, ¡auxilio!- grito Renji cubriéndose con el cabello, que por suerte lo tenia bien largo y cubría todo lo que pudiera quedar expuesto de mas (de lo que ya había enseñado).

-Renji, si serás pendejo- dijo Rukia apareciendo de nuevo para llevarse a Renji.

-hasta la vista Baby- exclamaron los dos desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Ichigo se quedo un momento parado y lanzo un gran suspiro de cansancio.

-¿ah, que estarás tramando Rukia?- dijo con cansancio.

De pronto una nube de humo volvió a aparecer.

-¿bueno que no se habían largado ya?- dijo Ichigo

Pero cuando la nube se disperso había un chico rubio de ojos azules y con lo que parecía ser tres líneas simulando bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas, venia vestido con un traje color naranja y negro y una bandana atada a su frente, con una placa de metal que traía un símbolo extraño,

-¡ah!, creo que me equivoque- dijo mirando a Ichigo.

- se te perdió algo-dijo Ichigo mirando al rubio.

-ah, este… soy Naruto- dijo el chico rubio extendiendo la mano.

- yo soy Ichigo- dijo el pelirrojo estrechando la mano de Naruto.

-De hecho si se me perdió algo… bueno más bien alguien, busco a una chica de cabello corto y color rosa, la has visto- pregunto Naruto.

Ichigo señalo con el pulgar a la pervertida de Chizuru que en ese momento estaba acosando a Matsumoto.

-no, no es ella. La chica a la que busco se llama Sakura- dijo Naruto.

Entonces Ichigo señalo a una niña que iba vestida muy raro mientras otra de cabello largo y negro le tomaba video y una cosa parecida a un peluche de león con alas (otro mas) revoloteaba a su alrededor.

- no tampoco es ella- exclamo Naruto con una gotita en la nuca.

-bueno, también busco a una rubia pechugona- dijo Naruto.

Entonces Ichigo señalo a Matsumoto que esta vez era acosada (pobre Matsumoto, pero con esas dos poderosas razones quien no la va acosar XD), por un rubio vestido con un traje negro y un cigarro en la mano.

-no tampoco es ella- dijo Naruto.

-Oi, ustedes dos, de casualidad no han visto a un chico rubio vestido de traje y con cara de idiota cada vez que ve a una chica linda- pregunto un chico alto y de pelo verde que en su cintura llevaba tres espadas, detrás de el venían una chica pelirroja, un chico de cabello negro y sombrero de paja, lo que parecía ser un hombre reno, una chica morena que no despegaba la vista de un libro, un tipo de nariz larga y un tipo muy raro con lentes de sol y cabello azul.

Naruto e Ichigo señalaron a Sanji que en ese preciso momento era amenazado por Hitsugaya con la consigna de "deja en paz a mi teniente" (ay si a quien quiere engañar, tantas bromas en doble sentido de parte de Matsumoto están surtiendo efecto en el XD).

-oi, Sanji, ya es hora de que hagas de comer- grito el chico de cabello negro con sombrero.

-Luffy, no me interrumpas cuando estoy trabajando- dijo Sanji, todavía sujetando la mano de Matsumoto mientras era empujado por Hitsugaya.

-oye niño, es entre la señorita y yo- se quejo Sanji.

-¿NIÑO?- exclamo amenazadoramente Hitsugaya, si tuviera en sus manos a Hyorinmaru atravesaría al rubio pero en lugar de eso se conformo en darle una patada entre las piernas.

-¡AYYY!... hijo de… - dijo Sanji entre sollozos y rodando en el piso.

-Nos vemos luego Kurosaki- dijo Hitsugaya jalando a Matsumoto de la mano.

-Sanji, me muero de hambre y ni siquiera Zoro sabe cocinar- dijo la chica pelirroja señalando al chico de cabello verde.

- tu eres mujer Nami, se supone que deberías saber cocinar- dijo Zoro señalando a Nami.

-Si Nami, tu deberías de saber hacer comida- dijo el tipo de nariz larga.

-cállate Ussop, o si no haré comida contigo- exclamo Nami amenazadoramente.

-alguien menciono comida- dijo acercándose, una linda chica de largo cabello morado, montada en una bicicleta.

-¿quien eres tú?- preguntaron todos a coro (menos Sanji que seguía revolcándose en el piso).

-me llamo Shampoo y si me siguen al restaurante de mi abuela les prepararemos rica comida y ramen, y yo personalmente los atenderé- dijo la chica guiñando un ojo.

- ¡RAMEN!, te sigo al fin del mundo si tu quieres- grito Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¿me atiendes personalmente?- grito Sanji (ya recuperado), lanzándose sobre Shampoo.

A lo que Shampoo lo mando a volar de una patada.

-ese tipo se llevaría muy bien con Kon- murmuro Ichigo.

- no yo creo que se llevaría mejor con el Ero- senin- dijo Naruto.

- se llevaría mucho mejor con el maestro Happosai- dijo Shampoo molesta.

-bien creo que tendremos que comer en tu restaurante, ya que nuestro cocinero salio volando- dijo la chica morena que no despegaba la vista del libro.

- si Robin tiene razón, vamos a tu Restaurante- dijo Luffy.

La pandilla de One Piece y Naruto siguieron a Shampoo a su restaurante.

-Hey Ichigo, no te vienes con nosotros- pregunto Naruto a Ichigo.

-no, yo tengo una cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego Naruto- dijo Ichigo y se alejo caminando, cabizbajo pensando todavía en Rukia y en como le molestaba que estuviera ella sola toda la tarde con Renji.

Bien, pues hasta aquí les dejo, espero que se hayan divertido y el próximo capitulo lo subiré el miércoles o el viernes, así que estén pendientes si quieren conocer el tercer capitulo.

Les agradezco sus reviews y cualquier duda que tengan háganmela saber .

Sayonara.

AERIS.


	3. Creo que vas a morir

Bueno como siempre digo lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, si ya conocen Deaht Note seguro que se van a botar de la risa

Bueno como siempre digo lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, si ya conocen Deaht Note seguro que se van a botar de la risa.

**CREO QUE VAS A MORIR**

Apenas y llevaba 5 metros caminados, cuando Ichigo se topo con un chico de pelo café vestido de traje, con cara de maniático y una libreta negra en las manos, detrás de el venia un sujeto flacucho, todo vestido de negro y con cara como de pescado.

-Si, voy a ser el nuevo Dios del mundo-murmuraba el chico de pelo café.

-¡ICHIGO!- grito el ser que venía detrás del loco de pelo café.

-¿eh?, ¡ah!, Ryuk que onda, ¿Cómo andamos de trabajo?- preguntó Ichigo saludando al Ryuk.

- pues aquí calentándole la cabeza a este loquito- dijo Ryuk señalando al chico de pelo café.

-¡eh!, ¿co… como puedes ver a Ryuk?-exclamo el chico de pelo café (que responde al nombre de Light), con una mueca de histeria.

- entre shinigamis nos podemos ver- exclamo Ichigo con fastidio.

-¿Cómo que tú eres un Shinigami si ni te pareces a Ryuk?- dijo Light.

- ah, si ese detalle… ¿Qué no te ha dicho tu mamá que no juegues con acido por que es peligroso?... bueno yo y mis otros amigos Shinigamis no le hicimos caso a mi mamá- respondió Ryuk.

-pe…pe... pero- balbuceo Light

En eso aparecieron de la nada un chico y una chica, el chico traía una orejitas de gato y la chica unas de conejito.

-Ichigo, Ryuk, ¿Como están?- exclamaron los dos Chicos.

-¿Y quien rayos son ustedes?- pregunto Light.

-¿Que nos puedes ver?... bueno en fin, tal vez es porque vas a morir pronto- dijo el Chico.

-¿QUE COMO QUE VOY A MORIR? – grito Light

-bueno yo soy Takuto-dijo el chico ignorando a Light

- Meroko- dijo la chica.

- Nosotros somos ¡Fideos chinos con cebolletas!- dijeron Takuto y Meroko con su característica presentación.

Ichigo y Ryuk soltaron una carcajada.

-oigan dejen de burlarse, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que el jefe nos haya dado ese nombre- dijo Takuto enfadado.

- no me digan ustedes también son Shinigamis- dijo Light con cara de aburrimiento.

- si, pero nosotros, nos encargamos del área de pediatría- dijo Meroko.

Y entonces enfrente de ellos paso el alma de un samurai de pelo plateado con aire despistado como buscando a una persona.

Oye, ¿estas buscando a alguien?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Eh, ¿puedes verme?- pregunto el alma del Samurai.

-Si, puedo ver fantasmas- contesto Ichigo.

-¡Entonces eres un Shaman! Y estos son tus espíritus acompañantes – dijo el Samurai señalando a Ryuk, Takuto y Meroko.

-No… en realidad somos Shinigamis- dijo Takuto.

-Eh, no… ¿no me van a llevar verdad?- pregunto el Samurai dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No, tranquilo nosotros tenemos un contrato con los Shamanes para no llevarnos a sus espíritus acompañantes - contesto Meroko.

-Ah que bien –respiro el Samurai aliviado- me llamo Amida Maru, y estoy buscando a mi amo, lo que pasa es que es un poco despistado y cuando voltee ya no estaba, trae un uniforme con la camisa desabotonada, unos audífonos naranjas y tal vez una chica rubia lo este atormentando.- Dijo Amida Maru.

-no te preocupes, si lo vemos le diremos que te espere aquí, tal vez quieras buscar un poco mas allá y regresar en unos cinco minutos- le sugirió Ichigo.

-Esta bien, gracias- contesto Amida Maru animadamente y se alejo buscando a su amo.

-Bueno volviendo a resolverme una duda… ¿COMO QUE VOY A MORIR?- grito Light.

-Si, bueno ese pequeño detalle, te acuerdas que estabas tan entretenido con esa chica hace rato, pues no te diste cuentea de que arrancaste una hoja del Deaht Note y le diste tu nombre y numero de teléfono en esa hoja, perdón se me olvido decirte porque estaba muy ocupado comiendo una manzana, así que creo que vas a morir dentro de unos instantes.- contesto Ryuk sin importancia.

-No yo no puedo morir, NO PUEDO MORI…- pero Light no alcanzo a decir nada más pues murió victima de un paro cardiaco.

Cuando Light abrió los ojos su cuerpo esta tirado en el piso y el era un fantasma con una cadena rota saliendo de su pecho (la cadena del destino que tiene las almas en Bleach).

-WAHHHHH estoy muerto, NOOOOOO yo tenia que ser el nuevo Dios de este mundo,- grito Light desesperado haciendo un teatro al estilo Keigo Asano.

Entonces apareció frente a ellos una puerta japonesa antigua y se abrió, mientras salía un Shinigami con una caja de galletas Pocky en una mano y con la otra sostenía una zampakuto (las katanas de los Shinigamis en Bleach).

Entonces Light le presto más atención al rostro del Shinigami que tenia el pelo desordenado, la piel muy blanca y unas grandes ojeras y se dio cuenta de que era…

(Aquí viene un gran Spoiler de DEATH NOTE si no la han visto absténganse de leer y salten al otro capitulo, pero si ya la vieron o de plano les vale cacahuate pueden continuar)

-¡L!!- Grito Light retrocediendo hasta golpearse con una pared cercana.

-HEY, Light ya, vine por ti- contesto L empuñando su Zampakuto.

L traía puesto un Shihakushou (la vestimenta de Shinigami), sostenía una Zampakuto grande, pero no tan grande como la de Ichigo, y en su brazo izquierdo lucia una insignia de teniente.

- L, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Hola Ichigo- saludo alegremente L mientras babeaba.

-Oi, L ¿Por qué estas babeando?-pregunto Ichigo.

- eh… ah, lo siento Ichigo, es que al oír tu nombre me da hambre (recuerden que Ichigo y fresa suenan igual en japonés) - dijo L sonriendo.

-CALLATE- grito Ichigo furioso.

-jajaja- no te enojes Ichigo, es solo que no puedo evitarlo- contesto L tratando de calmar a Ichigo

- bueno, entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que como teniente tienes cosas importantes que hacer? – pregunto Ichigo de nuevo.

- bueno vine a recoger a esta alma que tiene muchos conocidos en el Rukongai porque el los mando allí- contesto L señalando a Light que aun estaba agazapado contra la pared.

-oigan ustedes dos Takuto y Meroko, ya se les esta juntando el trabajo.- dijo L

- ahhh, si enseguida teniente L- contestaron los dos y desparecieron.

-bueno a lo que venia, Dijo L sosteniendo la empuñadura de su Zampakuto frente a Light.

- o... oye espera L, antes de que hagas algo, dime primero porque eres un Shinigami y como es que te llaman teniente- pregunto Light.

- bueno veras, cuando yo morí, un shinigami vino por mi- dijo L sentándose en el piso mientras comenzaba su relato.

- ¿un Shinigami como Ryuk?- pregunto Light señalando a Ryuk, que en ese momento estaba comiendo un kilo de manzanas.

- bueno, no como se ve Ryuk, ¿ya te sabes las historia del acido y de lo que le ocurrió a Ryuk y a sus otros amigos shinigamis?- pregunto L

- si, por eso tienen ese aspecto- Dijo Light

- bueno un Shinigami vestido como yo, vino por mi, cuando llegue al Rukongai me di cuenta de que tenia un Reiatsu (poder espiritual) muy alto, me enliste en la academia de Shinigamis y con eso de que soy genio hice en meses lo que llevaría años y pase el examen la primera vez, como hubo en problema en la sociedad de almas y algunos escuadrones se quedaron sin capitán me ascendieron a teniente de la novena división, y bueno estaba esperando a que murieras porque conocí a muchas almas en el Rukongai que te quieren ver de nuevo y algunas mas están en el infierno y están esperando a que te les unas- dijo L con una mueca macabra, para luego soltar una carcajada ante la mirada petrificada de Light .

-OK es hora de hacer el entierro del alma- dijo L alegremente y dicho esto con la empuñadura de su Zampakuto golpeo la frente de Light y al retirar le empuñadura se percibió un sello en la frente de Light.

-Oye espera se supone que no puede ir a ni al cielo ni al infierno- dijo Light.

- ah, esos tecnicismos, la verdad no son ciertos, tu alma será juzgada y dependiendo de cómo te portaste en vida se elegirá tu destino- Contesto L.

-pero es que yo no quiero ir toda… y Light ya no dijo mas puesto que se trasformo en una mariposa negra y desapareció en el cielo.

-bueno, aun tengo mucho trabajo, nos vemos luego, Ichigo- dijo L cruzando la puerta que aun no había desaparecido.

-nos vemos, oye Ryuk tu también tienes trabajo- dijo Ichigo volteado a ver a Ryuk que seguía comiendo manzanas.

-es cierto- dijo L regresando- Vamos ya que tienes mucho papeleo que hacer- dijo L jalando del brazo a Ryuk y atravesando la puerta.

- no mis manzanas dijo Ryuk- siendo arrastrado por L mientras penetraban en la puerta y esta desaparecía.

Bien pues, espero y le haya agradado, el próximo capitulo lo subiré el próximo lunes y si tienen alguna duda háganmelo saber y yo les contestare.

Agradezco desde ahorita sus reviwes para conocer sus opiniones

Sayonara

Aeris


	4. ¿Cual era el Codigo Yoruichi San?

¿CUAL ERA EL CODIGO YORUICHI-SAN

¡Holas!... ¿que creen? creí que este capitulo no lo terminaría, lo que pasa es que me enfermé, y estuve en cama todo el día del jueves y sin energías, luego para colmo de males ese mismo día mi compu también se enfermo T.T y fue hasta ayer domingo en que mi papa reparo mi computadora y yo me pude sentir bien,( si después de que me recetaron 6 inyecciones T.T, pero es que en mi ciudad iba a ver una convección de comics y yo quería ir).

Quiero agradecerle a Conchito sus reviews y también decirle que sus historias están bien padres, lamento no poder dejar reviews lo que pasa es que tengo que ir al cyber y a veces no puede leer tranquila sin que haya un chismoso a un lado, por eso decidí poner un pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño Matsumoto x Hitsugaya.

Así que sin más que decir comencemos con el Capitulo 4

**¿CUAL ERA EL CODIGO YORUICHI-SAN?**

Ichigo se despidió de L y continúo su camino se acordó que Rukia le había dicho que Urahara lo esperaba en su tienda.

Así que se encamino hacia allá. En el camino se encontró a Matsumoto y a Hitsugaya que venían con los brazos cargados con víveres.

-¿oi, a donde van, con toda esa comida?- pregunto Ichigo.

-ah, Ichigo, - dijo Matsumoto sonriendo- Rukia-chan nos mando por ella porque tiene ¡Ay¡ Taichou porque me pisa- dijo Matsumoto al sentir el pie de Hitsugaya sobre uno de los de ella.

-Ah, lo siento Matsumoto, no me di cuenta- dijo Hitsugaya dirigiéndole una mirada asesina como diciendo "estas abriendo la boca de mas".

- ah, lo que decía es que Rukia- chan nos dijo que esta comida era muy buena y la queríamos probar- dijo Matsumoto entendiendo el mensaje de su pequeño capitán.

- ah, Kurosaki, Urahara- san te quiere ver, dijo que tenía un asunto importante que tratar contigo - dijo Hitsugaya mientras tomaba de la mano a Matsumoto y se alejaban muy contentos.

-¿y ahora que se traen estos?, parecen una parejita de novios- dijo sintiendo un poco de envidia mientras, los veía alejarse sospechosamente muy contentos y tomados de la mano.

Unos metros mas allá, Hitsugaya se detuvo en mitad de un puente puso los víveres en el suelo y paro a Matsumoto tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a el.

-Rangiku, estuviste a punto de meter la pata- dijo Hitsugaya acariciando la espalda de Matsumoto.

- ya lo se Shiro- kun, perdóname-dijo Matsumoto haciendo un puchero.

- que no me llames así- dijo Hitsugaya un poco molesto pero sin soltarla, adoraba los pucheros que ella hacia.

.ya, ya, no te enojes oye y por cierto no tenias porque pisarme tan fuerte- le reclamo Matsumoto.

-lo siento, pero desde que estamos saliendo me siento un poco mas conmovido por los sentimientos amorosos de las demás personas, y sabes que Rukia nos pidió este gran favor y casi lo echas a perder- dijo Hitsugaya atrayéndola mas hacia el (cosa difícil verdad, considerando las pelotas playeras que Matsumoto tiene por senos XD).

- Toushiro, sabes que no me gusta esconder nuestra relación- dijo Matsumoto acercando sus labios hacia los de el.

- ya lo se, pero ya sabes que es lo mejor, no sabríamos que problemas nos acarrearía si se enteraran en la Sociedad de Almas.-dijo el poniéndole fin a la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de la rubia, besándola pausadamente.

-PAPPARAZZI- grito de repente Renji saliendo de la nada en vuelto en una nube de humo y fotografiándolos.

-¿eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿cuando, ¿Dónde?- grito Hitsugaya.

- si haré pósters tamaño Familiar y los pegare por toda la sociedad de almas- grito Renji corriendo a toda velocidad escapando de Hitsugaya.

-vuelve acá maldito- grito Hitsugaya persiguiendo a Renji, mientras Matsumoto solo reía adoraba ver a su querido taichou comportándose como un niño pequeño.

-uff, se me escapo- dijo Hitsugaya regresando a lado de Matsumoto.

-bueno no importa, debemos apurarnos a llevarle la comida a Rukia-chan, si no, no va a poder hacer eso- dijo Matsumoto recogiendo los víveres del suelo.

- déjame llevarlas yo- dijo Hitsugaya quitándole las bolsas a Matsumoto de los brazos.

-por eso te quiero- dijo Matsumoto sonriéndole alegremente.

-yo también te quiero- contesto Hitsugaya devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y VOLVIENDO CON ICHIGO…

_-¿bueno pero que diablos será eso tan importante?_- pensó Ichigo mientras se encaminaba a la tienda de Urahara.

Unos pasos mas adelante se encontró con un pobre chico, como de su edad, de cabello café y grandes audífonos naranjas, siendo atormentado por una furiosa chica rubia que llevaba cargado a un pequeño bebe.

- pero, si hay que ver que eres idiota Asakura Yoh, como es posible que con tu nivel de poder espiritual hayas perdido a tu espíritu acompañante, eh, y con ese grado de distracción quieres que te deje cuidar a nuestro hijo- gritaba la rubia.

- ya por favor Annita, no me regañes, ya dije que lo sentía- decía le pobre chico mientras cascaditas caían por sus ojos.

-_vaya que mal carácter tiene esa chica, me recuerda a cierta enana- _pensó Ichigo mientras veía a los chicos acercarse a el.

- oye Anna, y si le preguntamos a el- dijo Yoh señalando a Ichigo.

-ah, claro Yoh, vamos a preguntarle, como si todas las personas fuesen capaces de ver el fantasma de un Samurai-le grito Anna.

-ya perdóname Annita- dijo Yoh sintiéndose mas miserable.

Ichigo, sintiendo un poco de pena por el pobre chico se acerco a ellos.

- disculpen, yo se donde esta el fantasma del Samurai al que buscan- dijo Ichigo.

- ¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto Anna.

-¿y como sabes que estamos buscando a un fantasma? y ¿ puedes ver fantasmas?- pregunto Yoh.

-ah, no haré esto difícil, me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo y soy un Shinigami, el fantasma que buscan me lo tope hace rato y los estaba buscando, dijo que estaría en 5 minutos en la siguiente cuadra y de hecho ya debe de estar esperando- dijo Ichigo.

-que, ¿enserio?, entonces voy para allá, espérame aquí Anna, no tardo- dijo Yoh y salio corriendo en la dirección en que venia Ichigo.

- bien entonces yo ya me voy- dijo Ichigo empezando a caminar, pero entonces el bebe que Anna traía cargando comenzó a llorar.

-ay, no Hana no llores- se quejo Anna rebuscando en la bolsa que traía colgada al hombro-ya debes de tener hambre y el tonto de tu padre puso los biberones hasta el fondo de la pañalera… ay no los alcanzo- dijo Anna mientras trataba de no tirar a su hijo.

- ¿quieres que te ayude?- dijo Ichigo acercándose a Anna, digo si la chica era malhumorada, pero Ichigo no la iba a dejar sola cuando veía que necesitaba ayuda. Anna lo miro recelosa unos instantes y luego le tendió a su bebe.

- se ve que no eres un mala persona, podrías cargarlo un momento, y no quiero nada de cosas extrañas eh… por favor (Anna diciendo por favor… 0o)- dijo Anna poniendo a su pequeño Hana en lo brazos de Ichigo.

Ichigo recibió con cuidado al pequeño bebe. Jamás había cargado a un bebe en su vida y se sentía extraño, sin querer se imagino como seria tener entre los brazos a un hijo suyo y de Rukia y ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse.

-ah… ah si que se llama Hana- dijo Ichigo preguntándole a Anna.

- así es, es la unión del los kanjis entre mi nombre y el de mi esposo- dijo Anna tendiéndole un biberón al Ichigo.

-¿Podrías alimentarlo, mientras yo meto las cosas en la pañalera?- dijo Anna mientras acomodaba las cosa que había sacado de la pañalera.

-ah claro- dijo Ichigo tomando el biberón -_así que así se siente darle de comer a un bebe-_ pensó Ichigo mientras el bebe comía.

- ¿y el papa de el bebe es el Chico que se acaba de ir?- pregunto Ichigo con un poco mas de interés ya que a su parecer esos chicos debían tener su misma edad.

-así es- contesto Anna acomodándose la pañalera.

-pero si ustedes son demasiado…-

-jóvenes- dijo Anna terminando la oración de Ichigo mientras el le daba su bebe.

-si, lo somos tenemos 16 años, pero…ah, no se porque le estoy diciendo esto a un perfecto desconocido, así que yo…- dijo Anna alzando la vista para mirar a Ichigo entones pudo ver claramente lo que Ichigo pensaba. (Después de todo recordemos que Anna puede leer la mente).

-ya veo estas confundido… mira somos jóvenes, pero amo a Yoh… Yoh y Hana, son las personas mas importantes para mi, si estuviera confundida como tu, tal vez no tendría a Hana en mis brazos en este momento. – dijo Anna mientras el pequeño Hana seguía comiendo.

Ichigo medito unos segundos las palabras de Anna, no sabia si en verdad amaba a Rukia o solo era la costumbre de tenerla cerca.

-Annita, encontré a Amida Maru- dijo Yoh regresando, detrás de el venia el Samurai.

Muchas gracias por avisarme donde estaba Amida Maru, por cierto soy Asakura Yoh, ella es mi querida esposa Asakura Anna y el nuestro mas hermoso tesoro Asakura Hana, nuestro hijo- dijo Yoh extendiéndole la mano a Ichigo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo Ichigo estrechando la mano de Yoh.

-muy bien Ichigo, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla, nosotros la familia Asakura te ayudaremos encantados- dijo Yoh mientras Anna le extendía a su bebe para que lo cargara.

-gracias- dijo Ichigo despidiéndose.

-gracias ti- dijeron al mismo tiempo Yoh y Amida Maru.

- no olvides lo que te dije- dijo Anna dando la vuelta.

Ichigo observo como la pequeña Familia Asakura continuaba su camino, parecía que a Anna ya se le había pasado el coraje porque Yoh y ella iban tomados de la mano y por segunda vez en el día sintió un poco de envidia ( pero de la buena, eh XD).

La llegar a al tienda de Urahara toco y toco, pero nadie salio, normalmente a esa hora Ururu estaría barriendo le entrada, pero no se veían señales ni de ella ni de Jinta ni de Tessai. Ichigo giro el pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió.

-_vaya esta abierto- _pensó Ichigo, pero no se veían señales de Urahara por ningún lado, así que decidió investigar, como demonios era posible que todo el rato le estuvieran machacando con que quería algo importante y este ni se presentara.

Entro en la casa y cuando se acerco al cuarto de Urahara, escucho ruidos extraños, así que aguzo el oído porque creyó haber oído la voz de Urahara.

- oh si, Yoruichi Arriba, Arriba, Abajo, Abajo, Izquierda, X- se oyó un grito de Urahara.

- así, no es Kisuke, a ver acomódate bien deja que la experta se encargue- se oyó la voz de Yoruichi.

Ichigo se quedo de piedra, pero que demonios hacían allí dentro no quería ni imaginárselo.

-oye Ichigo ya se tardo, no dijiste que seria mas divertido si el se nos unía después de terminar esto- se oyó la voz de Yoruichi.

- si… oye un momento esta aquí ya sentí su reiatsu- se oyó la voz de Urahara.

_- Dios ya me descubrieron tengo que huir, no se que rayos estén haciendo allí pero no se oye nada bueno-_ pensó Ichigo sudando copiosa mente mientras retrocedía, pero la puerta se abrió e Ichigo se sintió como un venado cegado por la luz de un coche. Y pudo ver claramente lo que Urahara y Yoruichi hacían.

-ustedes, estaban, estaban… ju…jugando videojuegos- dijo Ichigo con un hilo de voz

- pues que creías que hacíamos- dijo Yoruichi sosteniendo un control y en la pantalla se podía ver que estaban jugando el juego de Silent hill 3.

-Na...Nada- dijo Ichigo sonrojado tanto como el pelo de Renji (pues ustedes que creyeron que hacían ¡eh! XD)

- bueno que era eso tan importante, que me querías decir Urahara- dijo Ichigo.

- espera que la experta no diga el código para que Douglas se ande paseando por todo Silent hill en calzoncillos- dijo Urahara.

-¿En serio te sabes ese código Yoruichi- san?- dijo Ichigo.

- pues claro, pongan atención el código es… Arriba, Arriba, Abajo, Abajo, Izquierda, Derecha, Izquierda, Derecha, Círculo, X (el legendario código Konami T.T)- dijo Yoruichi y acto seguido se escucho un gemido y el susodicho personaje del juego de video salio en calzoncillos.

- eres una maestra en los videojuegos- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Urahara con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Bueno Ichigo, lo importante que quería decirte es… PODRIAS HACER EQUIPO CONMIGO EN EL HALO3 ONLINE- grito Urahara a todo pulmón.

-¿QUE… ESO ERA LO IMPORTANTE?- grito Ichigo.

-por favor, te lo pido- dijo Urahara aferrandose a los tobillos de Ichigo.

-e… esta bien, a ver cual control agarro- dijo Ichigo con una gotita en la cabeza, incapaz de decir que no a lo patético que se veía Urahara.

Y así Ichigo se puso a jugar con Yoruichi y Urahara.

Mientras en la Sociedad de Almas…

Yamamoto Genryūsai sostenía en sus manos un póster gigantesco de la foto que Renji le había tomado a Matsumoto y Hitsugaya besándose, y lo miraba con detenimiento enfrente de los otros capitanes de escuadrón junto con sus tenientes.

-bien supongo que ya saben porque los llame- dijo sosteniendo el póster enfrente de todos los capitanes y los tenientes para que lo pudieran ver.

Los capitanes y los tenientes miraron con sorpresa el póster, si ellos sabían lo que significaba.

-Y no tienen algo que decir al respecto- dijo Yamamoto.

-oigan se lo están dando al estilo francés, puedo ver sus lenguas- Kyōraku Shunsui.

-no, no era eso tarado, era lo otro- dijo Yamamoto aventándole el póster a Shunsui.

-tu ganaste y nosotros perdimos- dijeron todos los capitanes a coro.

-muy bien desembolsen el dinero que me gane- dijo Yamamoto.

Todos, los capitanes (incluyendo a Byakuya) y los tenientes le dieron el dinero a Yamamoto.

- como es posible que l viejo Yama, haya ganado la apuesta- se quejo amargamente Kyōraku Shunsui.

-no, como es posible que Byakuya Taichou haya apostado- dijo Ukitake Jūshirō

- yo, no se pero lo que si se es que Ichimaru se moriría si viera estos pósters- se burlo Hisagi.

- se moriría eh- dijo pensativo Izuru Kira.

Horas después en el hueco mundo mas específicamente en el castillo de las noches…

Ichimaru Gin estaba tirado en l piso con dos grandes "x" por ojos y escupiendo espuma por la boca, mientras sostenía un papel en sus manos.

-Hey Gin, Gin, muévete, todavía no te puedes morir, muévete- decía Aizen Sosuke mientras lo picaba con un palo.

-¿Pero que será lo que lo puso así?- se cuestiono Aizen- eh y este papel- dijo Aizen recogiendo el papel del que sostenía Ichimaru ya al darle la vuelta pudo ver que se trataba de un póster gigante de Matsumoto y Hitsugaya besandose.

-wow, y se lo están dando francés, jajajajaja, perdedor- dijo Aizen señalando y burlándose de un casi muerto de un Infarto Ichimaru.

--bien pues hasta aquí les dejo, espero y les haya agradado, agradeciendo como siempre sus reviews, y el próximo capitulo ya saben los subiré el viernes.


	5. ¡Que yo nos soy!

Bien primero antes que nada, perdonen la tardanza, se que este capi lo prometí el viernes 6 de julio, pero ese día hubo un evento masivo nacional en mi país llamado Espacio 2008 y como se llevo a cabo en mi ciudad no podía perderme esta oportunidad tan g

**Bien primero antes que nada, perdonen la tardanza, se que este capi lo prometí el viernes 6 de julio, pero ese día hubo un evento masivo nacional en mi país llamado Espacio 2008 y como se llevo a cabo en mi ciudad no podía perderme esta oportunidad tan grande,( wiii conocí a artistas de mi país) y lo que resta de tiempo me la pase ocupadísima en cursos de verano en la universidad agarrando materias que me faltaban, así que estuve ocupadísima y no pude subir este capitulo que creció con los días en que no lo pude subir**

**Así que sin mas aquí esta el capitulo 5….**

**REVISADO NUEVAMENTE**

**¡QUE YO NO SOY!**

Cuando salio de la tienda de Urahara, Ichigo se encontró afuera con Ikkaku.

-oi, Ichigo, te andaba buscando, tengo un asunto muy urgente y necesito que ayudes- dijo Ikkaku lanzándose sobre Ichigo.

-esta bien pero quítate de encima- dijo Ichigo empujando a Ikkaku.

-gracias Ichigo, necesito tu ayuda voy a salir con Ryo y no se que comprarle, ¿me acompañarías al centro comercial?- Dijo Ikkaku abrazando una pierna de Ichigo.

- si, si, esta bien, pero ya suéltame… eh un momento ¿dijiste Ryo, Kunieda Ryo?- dijo Ichigo con los ojos como platos.

- si, con ella voy a salir- dijo Ikkaku.

-pero si es tan seria,… vaya quién lo habría imaginado de ti el gran Madarame Ikkaku - dijo Ichigo encarando Ikkaku.

- ya cállate y vamonos - dijo Ikkaku todo rojo jalando a Ichigo.

En el centro comercial había mucha gente comprando, por todos lados se podían observar múltiples cosas, ropa, aparetejos electrónicos, juguetes, comida, maquillajes, perfumes en fin de todo.

- ¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Ikkaku.

-mira ahí hay una tienda de antigüedades - dijo Ichigo señalando el establecimiento con un letrero que decía tienda de antigüedades: Kenshin.

Ikkaku e Ichigo entraron al establecimiento, adentro en repisas y anaqueles había múltiples espadas de diferente materiales, colores y tipos, y aparte en mesitas había muchas pinturas y antigüedades japonesas.

-disculpe señorita, ¿podría mostrarme esa espada- le dijo Ichigo a la dependiente pelirroja de la tienda, señalando una espada detrás en un anaquel.

Pero cuando la "señorita" volteo, no era precisamente una chica.

-disculpa- dijo el dependiente visiblemente molesto.

Tenia largo cabello pelirrojo agarrado en una coleta, ojos azules y una singular cicatriz en forma de "X" en la mejilla izquierda.

-ah, disculpa, lo siento no fue mi intención- dijo Ichigo rápidamente para no enfadar al chico.

- ah, no se preocupen, normalmente siempre me confunden con una chica cuando estoy de espaldas, soy Himura Kenshin, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?- dijo el chico sonriendo.

En ese momento entraron a la tienda dos chicos, uno era de pelo café y alborotado, vestía una playera con la clásica cabeza de Mickey Mouse en color negro, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla verde botella y unos Converse blancos.

El otro era rubio de pelo alborotado, traía una playera de Green Day (amo Green Day .), unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, una muñequera de los clásicos cuadros negros y blancos y unos Converse negros.

- hola, Sora, Roxas, y ¿ahora porque vienen con ropa tan normal?- pregunto Kenshin saludándolos.

- hola Kenshin, lo que pasa es que hoy a Roxas y mi nos dieron el día libre en la producción de la serié de Kingdom Hearts.- contesto el chico de pelo café.

- si y venimos por nuestras espadas y a comprarle algo a Namine y a Kairi- dijo el chico de pelo rubio.

- enseguida se las traigo, solo déjenme atenderlos a ellos primero- dijo Kenshin señalando a Ichigo e Ikkaku.

- si gustas puedes atenderlos a ellos primero, nosotros vamos a seguir mirando- Contesto Ikkaku.

- OK, gracias- dijo Kenshin pasando a la s trastienda en busca de las espadas.

-oigan, ustedes tienen buen perfil, no les interesaría trabajar en una serie de televisión- dijo Sora (el chico de pelo café para que no se confundan).

-¿es a nosotros?- pregunto Ichigo.

- si, estamos buscando nuevos actores, es una serie de acción y aventura, no se si la habrán visto, la pasan todas las noches por el canal de Disney- dijo Roxas.

-¡ah!, ustedes son Sora y Roxas de kingdom hearts, mi hermana lo ve todos los días- dijo Ichigo recordando de pronto.

- si, somos nosotros y ¿díganme no les interesaría un papel?- dijo Sora.

-pues la verdad ahorita estamos muy ocupados con la escuela- dijo Ichigo.

- que estas hablando en serio, como si la escuela me fuera a detener- grito Ikkaku con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Ikkaku enserio estamos muy ocupados con la escuela- dijo ichigo haciendo ademán de empuñar una espada.

- ah es cierto- dijo Ikkaku cayéndole el veinte de que Ichigo hablaba del trabajo de Shinigami

- bueno, ni modo pero si les interesa participar en algo con gusto pueden llamarnos- dijo Roxas extendiéndoles una tarjeta de presentación.

-bien chicos aquí están sus espadas- dijo Kenshin volviendo de la trastienda con tres cajas, al abrirlas Ichigo e Ikkaku pudieron ver su contenido, eran tres magnificas espadas en forma de llave, Kenshin le entrego una Sora y dos a Roxas.

-gracias Kenshin, ¿Cuánto va a ser?- pregunto Sora.

- lo de siempre- contesto Kenshin.

- aquí tienes- dijo Sora dándole el dinero.

- ah, antes de que se me olvide, aquí tienes Kenshin- dijo Roxas extendiéndole un sobre blanco con letras doradas.

-¿es una invitación de… Boda?- exclamo Kenshin asombrado.

-así es, me voy a casar con Namine- Dijo Roxas**. (N.A: mejor cásate conmigo Roxas XD)**

- que pero si solo tienes 17 años Roxas, ¿estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- dijo Kenshin sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Qué, tienes 17 años y ya te vas a casar?- exclamaron Ichigo e Ikkaku.

- si ya intentamos persuadirlo, pero el se quiere casar- contesto Sora.

-oye se que no es de mi incumbencia, ¿pero como sabes que es hora de casarte?- pregunto Kenshin.

-solo lo se, desde que vi a Namine por primera vez en el casting de la serie me enamore de ella, ella es la mujer de mi vida cuando la veo siento un hoyo en el corazón y en el estomago pero al mismo tiempo me siento lleno por dentro y no quiero alejarme nunca de ella, la verdad creo que ese es amor del bueno, ella es el amor de mi vida- dijo Roxas con una gran sonrisa.

- si te entiendo, es lo que yo siento también por Kaoru- dijo Kenshin sonriendo

Ichigo se quedo callado al escuchar a Roxas, pero es que Roxas había descrito completamente lo que Ichigo sentía por Rukia.

-¿entonces es acaso Rukia el amor de mi vida?- se cuestiono Ichigo mentalmente, ya era la segunda vez que veía personas tan jóvenes formar una familia, primero a Yoh y a Anna con su pequeño bebe parecían tan felices… y tan jóvenes y ahora este chico hablando de casarse tan animadamente.

- vaya tan joven y ya quieres casarte - dijo Ikkaku.

Las palabras de Ikkaku sacaron de sus pensamientos a Ichigo, y se acerco a una mesita y su mirada capto una hermosa peineta con una mariposa morada hecha con pedrería, Ichigo sonrió al tomarla.

- ¿es para alguien especial?- pregunto Kenshin.

-S... si, me la podrías envolver para regalo- dijo Ichigo casi sin pensar.

-claro, espérame un momento- dijo Kenshin mientras entraba de nuevo a la trastienda.

Ichigo se volvió hacia donde estaba Ikkaku todavía hablando con Sora y Roxas.

- muy bien pues espero verlos en mi boda- dijo Roxas dándole un tarjeta a Ikkaku.

-claro cuenta con nosotros- dijo Ikkaku despidiéndose alegremente.

Sora y Roxas salieron de la tienda y justo en ese momento entro una chica de largo cabello y ojos rojos y venia tomada de la mano de un chico de cabello café y ojos claros.

- hola Kenshin saludo alegremente la chica.

- Hola Shana, hola Yuji- dijo Kenshin saludando.

-hola, venimos a que le des mantenimiento a la espada de Shana- dijo Yuji.

-claro, pasen- contesto Kenshin.

-Kenshin, ¿Cómo has estado?- se oyó una voz proveniente de la entrada del local, al voltearse se dieron cuenta de que era Zoro de nuevo.

- hola, Zoro, ¿también vienes a que le de mantenimiento a tus espadas?-pregunto Kenshin.

- si, ya les toca su manita de gato- dijo Zoro poniendo sus tres espadas en el mostrador.

- bueno, vemos que tienes mucho trabajo, nos vemos Kenshin- dijo Ichigo pagando las cosas que habían comprado y saliendo de la tienda seguido de Ikkaku.

- Gracias por su compra, nos vemos, vuelvan pronto- dijo Kenshin despidiéndose.

Ichigo e Ikkaku se pusieron a recorren mas tiendas, pasaron por el palacio de la naturaleza, ahí se encontraron nuevamente con Yoh y Anna, con ellos venia un chico de cabello azul que terminaba en pico, llamado Tao Ren y estaba cargando a Hanna, ellos parecían ser amigos de los dueños de la tienda, Horo Horo y Pirika dos chicos de cabello azul y con un gran conocimiento de las plantas, Ichigo e Ikkaku también confundieron a Lyserg uno de los amigos de Yoh con una planta, pero es que el chico tenia el cabello verde y dentro de un lugar tan lleno de plantas era fácil confundirlo.

También pasaron a comer al restaurante de una amable pareja Sorata y Arashi Arisugawa, parecían tener muchos clientes porque aparte de que la comida era sabrosa, los meseros eran muy atractivos, eran 3 chicos y una chica muy linda.

Los meseros que los atendieron parecían ser los más jóvenes, se llamaban Sakura y Syaoran, los otros respondían al nombre de Fye y Kurogane y en esos momentos eran acosados por muchas chicas.

Al salir del restaurante decidieron dar una vuelta más, pasaron por tiendas de ropa una en particular era muy concurrida debido a los vistosos diseños, y a que la dueña de la tienda, la diseñadora era tan solo una niña llamada Daidouji Tomoyo y sus modelos eran dos niños que parecían la versión en miniatura de los meseros que los atendieron, y lo mas sorprendente era que se llamaban igual Sakura y Syaoran.

Ichigo e Ikkaku siguieron recorriendo tiendas sin saber que comprarle a Ryo.

Unos metros mas allá salían de una Sex shop una pareja con bolsas cargadas.

- ya veras que esta noche nos vamos a divertir mucho mi chico maravilla- dijo la chica que vestía un leotardo negro con una capa azul, tenia la piel de un color gris pálido y brillante cabello violeta al igual que sus ojos.

- ya lo creo, sobretodo con este traje de sirvienta de la serie He's my master- dijo el chico que traía aun antifaz, cabello negro peinado en puntas y vestía un traje color verde, rojo y amarillo dándole la apariencia de un semáforo.

En eso el chico se percato a lo lejos de Ikkaku.

-Raven- grito el chico.

-¿que sucede Robin?- pregunto la chica.

- es Lex Luthor, corre- grito Robin lanzándose sobre Ikkaku.

- ¿eh?... espera Robin ese no es Lex Luthor

(Ahora imagínense esta parte en cámara lenta)

-Rooooobbbbiiiinnn… eeesssspppeeeerrrraaa!! (Recuerden que esto es en cámara lenta)- grito Raven.

-Allllltttttooooo aaaaahhhhhiiiiiiii Llllllleeeeexxxxxx Lllluuuuttttthhhhooorrr- Grito Robin.

-¿¿ QQQuuuuuueeeeeee dddeemooonioossss??- grito Ikkaku viendo como Robin estaba apunto de caerle encima.

(Fin de la cámara lenta)

- ja, te atrape, ríndete Lex Luthor- dijo Robin encima de Ikkaku (¿encima?, Wahhh Yaoi... jajaja no es cierto XD)

- ¿que?, ¡Yo no soy Lex Luthor!- grito Ikkaku.

-CLARO QUE LO EREs, NO TRATES DE CONFUNDIRME- grito Robin.

- oye pervertido quítate de encima de mi amigo- dijo Ichigo tratando de quitar a Robin de encima de Ikkaku.

Robin lo miro y abrió la boca con asombro

-oh Dios mió Veloz (o Speedy que es lo mismo), eres tu y sin antifaz, ¡NO PUEDE SER!, eres aliado de Lex Luthor- grito Robin.

-¡Qué yo no soy Lex Luthor!- grito Ikkaku.

-Robin suelta a ese chico, no ves que es demasiado joven para ser Lex Luthor- dijo Raven.

-eh, entonces, tu si debes de ser Veloz, reconozco ese cabello naranja- dijo Robin señalando a Ichigo.

-que yo no soy ese tal Veloz- dijo Ichigo enfadado.

.Robín, cariño el es muy alto para ser Veloz, y solo por esta escenita no vamos a jugar twister candente esta noche- le dijo Raven jalándolo para que se levantara y dejara pararse a Ikkaku.

-¡QUE!.. pe… pero pero porque no va a haber Twister candente- dijo Robin aferrandose a las piernas de Raven.

- si te disculpas con ellos puede que haya twister y con el traje de Haruhi Suzumiya Bunny- dijo Raven guiñándole un ojo.

-¡HARUHI BUNNY!, les pido mil disculpas- dijo Robin tirándose al piso.

-O..Oi, no tienes que hacer eso, te disculpamos, dijo Ichigo.

-si, no es para tanto- dijo Ikkaku.

-vamos Robin, es hora de divertirnos - dijo Raven extendiéndole la bolsa, Ichigo e Ikkaku cuando se dieron cuenta de que tienda era la bolsa se pusieron rojos.

Pero entonces oyeron un gran tumulto y de pronto se vieron rodeados de reporteros disparando flashes por todos lados.

-Robin, Raven concédanos una entrevista por favor-

- Raven, es cierto que estas embarazada- se oía el tumulto de preguntas por parte de los reporteros.

- ah, como odio a los reporteros- Exclamo Raven molesta.

-Raven, vamonos de aquí- exclamo Robin.

-Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos- exclamo Raven y en un segundo ella y Robin habían desaparecido.

Y también así como habían llegado los reporteros desparecieron en una nube de polvo.

-vaya eso si que fue extraño- exclamo Ikkaku.

-aja…mira que tal si entramos allí- dijo Ichigo señalando una tienda al fondo.

-¿mi vida es un abismo oscuro?, suena demasiado emo, ¿no crees?- dijo Ikkaku leyendo el cartel de la tienda.

- si, mejor vamos a otro lugar- dijo Ichigo.

-mira tienen libros, ya se que regalarle a Ryo, ella siempre esta leyendo alguno- dijo ikkaku lanzándose a la interior de la tienda.

El dependiente era un chico delgado y alto de cabello negro y peinado de un forma extraña similar a al cola la de un pato, tenia la piel muy blanca y estaba agachado mientras escribía en un cuaderno diciendo las palabras en voz alta.

-"querido Diario

Mi vida es hartante y complicada, odio a mi hermano y tengo una obsesión por asesinarlo, traicione a mis amigos y a mi villa por irme con un pervertido que solo quería mi cuerpo, además me siento física y sexualmente atraído hacia mi mejor amigo al cual traicione (XD).

Querido diario creo que tu eres el único que me comprende".

Sasuke.

-oye disculpa, quería que me lo libros del escaparate- dijo Ikkaku.

El dependiente levanto la mirada y salio de atrás del mostrador sin decir nada.

Era delgadísimo y vestía un pantalón negro entubado y demasiado asfixiante para sus piernas, traía un playera morada pegadita con un corazón negro roto y en la playera traía una placa con su nombre el cual era Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tomo los libros y se los mostró a Ikkaku y regreso detrás del mostrador a seguir escribiendo, pero de pronto levanto la vista y abrió la boca con asombro.

-oh Dios mió, Deidara, sigues vivo- exclamo Sasuke dirigiendo su vista hacia la entrada del local.

Ichigo e Ikkaku también voltearon.

- ¿Qué?... yo no soy Deidara- exclamo un chico de pelo rubio al cual una parte de su cabello tapaba su ojo Izquierdo.

-¿Kira?- exclamaron Ichigo e Ikkaku.

-hey, ¿como les va?- pregunto Kira.

-¿Kira que haces aquí?- pregunto Ikkaku.

- eh, pues es que en esta tienda es el único lugar donde venden el gel que usamos el capitán Zaraki y yo para que el cabello nos quede así de tieso- dijo Kira tocándose el cabello.

-oye me voy a llevar este libro de Shakespeare **(N.A: Shakespeare en un tienda emo, si lo se, es raro pero lo eh visto. Con eso de que copian todo)**- dijo Ikkaku poniendo el libro en el mostrador.

Ichigo se entretenía mirando los cosas que había en la tienda, casi todos los accesorios para chicas eran con forma de estrellas o corazones, cuando su mirada capto unos pendientes en forma de Mariposa negra, parecía que Rukia lo perseguía por todos lados, por que la primera vez que la conoció la primera cosa que anuncio la llegada de Rukia fue una hermosa Mariposa negra **(N.A: si ya se muchas mariposas , pero es que la verdad me encantan por eso Bleach me dio en mi mero mole cuando lo vi por primera vez).**

Ichigo tomo los pendientes y los coloco en el mostrador junto al libro y al gel, Kira e Ikkaku lo miraron con ojos cuestionantes.

-¿Qué?, son para Yuzu- dijo Ichigo rojo como tomate.

Sasuke metió las cosas en bolsas, y Kira, Ichigo e Ikkaku sacaron sus billeteras para pagar.

- wow, no es por nada pero en verdad luces deprimido- dijo Ikkaku.

- no te imaginas cuanto- contesto Sasuke tomando el dinero.

Cuando salieron de la tienda Kira s estaba despidiendo de ellos cuando de la nada apareció Luffy y lo jalo llevándoselo.

-Sanji, te estábamos buscando por todos lados- dijo Luffy jalando el brazo de Kira.

-oye yo no soy Sanji- dijo Kira.

-Eh… a disculpa tienes razón, te falta el cigarro y la barba, pero es que te pareces a mi amigo por que el también cubre su ojo izquierdo con un mechón de cabello, bueno disculpa y hasta luego- dijo Luffy y así como apareció se fue buscando a Sanji.

- creo que deberías cambiar de peinado Kira- dijo Ichigo.

- si, estaba pensándolo seriamente- contesto Kira.

Ikkaku se estaba despidiendo de Kira, cuando Ichigo a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a Renji y a Rukia en una tienda, mas específicamente era una lencería, Rukia le mostraba mucha ropa interiora Renji el cual estaba rojo como tomate y solo asentía. Ichigo al ver eso sintió como un balde de agua fría en el estomago, definitivamente Rukia y Renji debían estar saliendo.

-¿Ichigo?, ¿Ichigo que tienes?- le cuestiono Ikkaku.

-¿eh?, nada, nada ya vamonos dijo Ichigo apresurando el paso con ganas de alejarse lo mas posible de ese lugar.

- oye Ichigo espera, antes de irnos déjame tomar un trago- dijo Ikkaku entrando a un pequeño bar dentro del mismo centro comercial.

-Ikkaku, espera- dijo Ichigo entrando también.

¿Como es que hay un bar en un centro comercial?- pregunto Ichigo

- no te preocupes no sirven bebidas fuertes, solo te puede afectar en grandes cantidades- contesto Ikkaku.

El bar era amplio y agradable en una mesa al fondo estaba Hitsugaya sentado platicando con un chico rubio de trenza que traía unos pantalones y chaqueta color negro y un abrigo de color rojo, a su lado estaba una armadura, eran inconfundibles ellos eran los hermanos Edward "el alquimista de acero" (el chico rubio) y Alphonse Elric (la armadura), también estaba sentada con ellos tres una chica rubia peinada con colitas y traía consigo un gran abanico era Temari la hermana de Gaara.

En la mesa de a lado estaba Matsumoto sentada platicando y tomando (para variar) con una chica delgada de pelo negro de cara muy bonita, la capitán Katsuragi Misato, también estaba una rubia pechugona con el cabello recogido en una coleta la Hokage Tsunade, y una mujer de largo cabello negro, súper delgadísima, la bruja de las dimensiones Yuko y con ella estaba una especie de conejo color negro con un pendiente de color azul en una de sus orejas y pedía mas Sake alegremente.

En la mesa contigua a esa estaban sentados Naruto, un chico delgadísimo de lentes de nombre Watanuki y un chico de cabello café oscuro que estaba hablando con una chica de cabello azul claro y ojos rojos eran Ikari Shinji (el chico) y Ayanami Rei (la chica).

-¿Capitán Hitsugaya que hace aquí?- pregunto Ikkaku.

-ah, hola estoy esperando a Matsumoto para que no se le pasen las copas- contesto Hitsugaya.

-Naruto ¿y tu que haces aquí?, pregunto Ichigo acercándose a la mesa donde estaba Naruto sentado.

- eh, ah, hola Ichigo, estoy esperando a la rubia pechugona que estaba buscando, por si se le pasan las copas- dijo Naruto señalando a Tsunade.

- oigan creo que ya es hora de Recogerlas- dijo Watanuki el chico de lentes al ver que las mujeres ya empezaban a alzar la voz y a cantar.

Hitsugaya tomo un brazo de Matsumoto y lo paso detrás de su hombro mientras la tomaba por la cintura, Watanuki hizo lo mismo con Yuko y Shinji y Rei ayudaron a levantarse a Misato y entre los dos se la llevaron.

- nos vemos, se despidió Hitsugaya de Ichigo e Ikkaku.

Mientras Ikkaku se fue a la barra a pedir su bebida.

- hey Ichigo, luego te mando unas invitaciones para mi boda- dijo Naruto mientras cargaba a Tsunade.

¿Te vas a casar?- pregunto Ichigo con asombro.

- si, con Shampoo la chica del restaurante que conocimos a mediodía- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-como así tan de repente, ¿ni lo pensaste? – pregunto Ichigo.

- no, creo que fue amor a primera sopa- dijo Naruto.

-¿a primera sopa?- pregunto Ichigo.

- si, en cuanto probé el Ramen que ella hace, creo que me enamore y además ella dijo que le recordaba al chico de la que estaba enamorada, que también podía transformase en mujer- dijo Naruto.

-¿no crees que es una decisión precipitada Naruto?- pregunto Ichigo.

-tal vez pero no me casare ahorita aun no fijamos la fecha, así que tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos, bueno cualquier cosa yo te digo, nos vemos luego- dijo Naruto despidiéndose.

-hasta luego -contesto Ichigo.

-Bien Ichigo, ya vamonos- dijo Ikkaku.

-¿que?, ¿ya tan rápido te tomaste tu trago?- pregunto Ichigo.

- si, ya vamonos- contesto Ikkaku.

Ichigo mentalmente agradeció eso, ya que lo que mas quería era salir del centro comercial ya, estaba cansando y enojado por ver a Rukia con Renji.

Ya casi para salir del centro comercial había un tumulto afuera de una tienda de discos.

- ¿Qué será eso?- pregunto Ichigo.

- parece una firma de autógrafos- dijo Ikkaku.

- Suichi, quiero ser tu novia- gritaban varias chicas.

- Suichi… ese nombre me suena… ya se es el chico que estaba dentro del periquito de Chad y ha revivido- grito Ichigo desconcertado.

-no seas pendejo es Suichi el famoso cantante- dijo la voz de su Hollow interior.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ichigo.

-ya era tiempo de que saliera de nuevo, además como es posible que no conozcas a Suichi- dijo el Hollow.

-claro que lo se, es ese cantante rarito que le gusta a Rukia, además hay rumores de que mantiene un romance con ese escritor Yuki,… eh, que se me hace que te estas volteando de lado y te gusta ese cantante- dijo Ichigo burlándose del Hollow.

-claro que no, yo no soy de esos- grito el hollow.

- claro que si- dijo Ichigo molestándolo mas.

-que no, quieres que te lo demuestre- grito el hollow

-si, lastima que no este aquí Renji para que me lo demuestres- dijo Ichigo burlonamente.

-si que lastima que no este Renji… ¡QUE!, quiero decir no- grito el Hollow.

-ya vete a tu esquina emo- le dijo Ichigo.

De repente el Hollow empezó a llorar y se fue a su esquina emo.

- porque eres tan malo conmigo Ichi- dijo el Hollow llorando como niño de tres años.

- vamos no llores, se supone que no tienes sentimientos- dijo Ichigo mirando al Hollow.

Entonces de la nada apareció Zangetsu y el Hollow se lanzo sobre Zangetsu llorando.

-Zangetsu, Ichigo me esta molestando- se quejo el hollow llorando.

-Ichigo debería darte vergüenza molestar a tu propio Hollow- dijo Zangetsu.

-¿Qué?, te vas a poner de su parte- dijo Ichigo molesto.

Mientras tanto Ikkaku solo veía a Ichigo con la mirada perdida (recordemos que Ichigo esta dentro de su mente).

-creo que no debo dejarlo tanto tiempo frente al microondas encendido- pensó Ikkaku.

Mientras Ichigo estaba en su conversación mental el tumulto de chicas lo aventó a los pies de Suichi.

-Ichigo ten cuidado- grito Ikkaku.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Suichi a Ichigo ayudándola a levantarse.

- eh si, no se como llegue hasta aquí- dijo Ichigo

- que cosas tan originales hacen para conseguir autógrafos- dijo Suichi riendo.

- eh, si yo no quiero un autógrafo- dijo Ichigo aunque después se le vino un idea a la mente- bueno de hecho si quiero un autógrafo, podrías ponerlo a nombre de Kuchiki Rukia- dijo Ichigo.

-¿te llamas Rukia?- pregunto Suichi.

- no, no es para mi es para…- dijo Ichigo un poco triste y ruborizado.

-entiendo es para tu novia, eres muy lindo, mira ten llévate esto- dijo Suichi firmando un CD que tenia a la mano y se lo dio a Ichigo.

-espero que a Rukia le guste, te voy a regalar el CD porque me caíste muy bien, ¿eh como te llamas?- pregunto Suichi.

- Kurosaki Ichigo- respondió Ichigo.

-Muy bien Ichigo espero, que con esto hagas feliz a tu novia, nos vemos en la próxima firma de autógrafos y espero conocer a al afortunada de tu novia- contesto Suichi sonriendo.

-gracias- Ichigo dando media vuelta.

Ichigo no sabia porque no había dicho que Rukia no era su novia, pero no le importaba, si al menos podía ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Rukia con eso era feliz.

Al salir del centro comercial, Ikkaku le dio las gracias por acompañarlo y se fue corriendo porque ya se le hacia tarde para su cita con Ryo (si lo se que pareja tan extraña, pero una amiga mía lo sugirió y se me hizo interesante).

Afuera el cielo se teñía de un color morado y el ambiente estaba refrescando, sentía ganas de llegar a su casa ya y tumbarse en su cama y no saber de nada mas, y si cuando llegara Renji estaba con Rukia, lo sacaría a patadas de su casa… ese pensamiento tenia mientras caminaba lentamente por las calles, cuando unos metros mas adelante se encontró a…

Mientras tanto en una ciudad lejana en un edificio en forma de T gigante, un chico de color verde y un robot veían televisión, cuando un corte informativo interrumpió, la programación, era una capsula y la presentadora de espectáculos comentaba la noticia con estridencia:

"Señoras y señores descubrimos a los Jóvenes Titanes Robin y Raven, saliendo de una Sex shop en un Centro comercial del poblado de Karakura en Japón, así se confirman los rumores de que Robin engaña a Starfire con Raven, pero ellos se negaron a Hablar, mientras tanto descubrimos Star y a el titán del este Veloz muy contentos en un parque de diversiones y posteriormente muy acaramelados dándose besos, así que parece que Robin y Star se engañan mutuamente, la demás información se las daremos dentro de media hora.

Chico bestia y Cyborg se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras Starfire veía desde la cocina.

-Upps creo, que fingir una relación con Robin, para aumentar el Rating, ya no va a Funcionar- dijo Star con una sonrisa de nervios.

**Bien, pues este es el capitulo donde hay muchísimos Crossover, pero recuerden que dije que este fic era un gran Crossover, así que espero que les haya gustado.**

**Así que dudas, aclaraciones o lo que se les ocurra ya saben Review en el botoncito lila que dice Go!!**

**Aprovecho para pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografía pero es que cuando lo subí no me di cuenta, perdón.**

**Y para explicar lo siguiente: una de mis amigas me pregunto que por que había puesto a Hitsugaya con Temari y con los hermanos Elric, lo que pasa es que la seiyu japonesa de Hitsugaya, Edward Elric y Temari es la misma se llama Romi Paku.**

**Ahora con todo aclarado nos leemos después **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
